


Home

by hUgEhOcKeYfAn31



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hUgEhOcKeYfAn31/pseuds/hUgEhOcKeYfAn31
Summary: Where Dylan feels sad and unwanted and Connor comforts himAKA where its 12am and I had to write this when I saw the news whoops.





	Home

Connor was in the middle of a game when the news broke, well actually in the first intermission. He shouldn’t have even been on his phone but then Nuge has yelled out something about Dylan so he had to check, needed to know that everything was okay. 

It was not. 

“Blackhawks trade Schmaltz to Arizona for Strome, Perlini” the headline read and Connor‘a first thought was to call Dylan, to be there for him but it was too late and they were being called back to the ice. Instead, he sent a text. 

“Love you”

\- - -

Dylan’s world has just been turned upside down. He was leaving Arizona and the house he’d built around himself. It wasn’t home but he had gotten used to it; he had thought for sure he was staying this time. 

The only thing he could think of was that they didn't want him. He wasn't good enough. And maybe in the morning he would get up and realize that he would play in Chicago and that Brinksy would be there but right at that moment his insecurities hit him like a wave, dragging him under. He couldn't even crack the roster of a terrible Arizona team, does he really expect to be good enough to get on the team in Chicago? And he could forget about playing.

His phone buzzed from the bed where he had thrown it in shock when he heard the news; he wasn't in shock that Arizona hadn't wanted him, he was in shock that the trade had finally happened despite having been waiting for it for almost a year. It was Connor. The text read just “Love you” and Dylan at once realized that Connor knew about the trade. 

Dylan started to pack. 

\- - -

By the time Connor off the bus at the hotel it was late but he figured if Dylan was asleep he’d leave a voicemail. Instead he got a very sleepy sounding Dylan answering the phone with a quiet yet disgruntled murmur about late games and long bus rides and had to stifle a laugh. Apparently he didn’t quite hide all of it as Leon turned around and gave him a questioning look. 

“Hey Dyls” Connor started. 

“Con” was his only answer and for a while they stayed like that, happy to embrace the silence. 

Conner reaches up and toyed with the ring on a chain he always kept under his shirt except when he FaceTimed with Dylan - on those occasions it sat proudly on his left ring finger. 

Dylan was the first to break the silence. 

“Wait, are you in the hotel with your team yet?” Dylan sounded much more awake.

“No” he replied, “I’m just walking into the lobby and the teams a little behind me” 

“Just hold on one second...” Dylan trailed off as if he was walking and Connor could hear the noise of bags rolling in the background. 

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder and he spun around expecting to see a fan or a teammate but instead seeing his husband. 

“Dyls” Connor barely managed to choke out and grabbed him in a hug that lasted a touch too long to just be a friends hug but they were in public. 

Letting go, he grabbed Dylan’s bag and checking that he was following before heading to the elevator. 

As soon as the doors closed behind him he once again grabbed Dylan in a hug and he could hear the other man crying. As if hearing his thoughts, Dylan looked up. 

“I’m sorry I know I should be stronger I just-“

“No” Connor cut him off “Baby you don’t always have to be strong, okay? And you don’t have to be sorry for crying, I love you so much okay?” Dylan nodded and buried his face in Connors neck and Connor took a deep breath, so grateful to have his Dylan with him, despite the circumstances. 

When the elevator hit the floor where the room Connor shared with Nuge was, his phone buzzed. Quickly checking it he saw that it was Leon. He was the only one on the team who had any inkling there was anything between Connor and Dylan because he had been there when Connor was high on painkillers after breaking his collarbone and all he talked about was how he wanted Dylan to come take care of him. 

“Saw Dylan in lobby. Will make sure Nuge stays with me tonight so Dylan can stay w u”

Sending back a quick thanks Connor began to guide Dylan to the room. 

\- - -

It took until they had fallen into bed, Connor still in his dress shirt and slacks and Dylan wearing Connor's old Otters sweatshirt that he had thrown on during the plane ride, for Dylan to feel it. 

Home. 

Even in some random hotel in LA, knowing that they would have to separate in the morning, Connor to a team breakfast and Dylan to new beginnings in Chicago, but for that moment in time they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, yes sappy i know
> 
> This may or may not have been written because it’s 12am and I just saw a notification that Dylan was traded and I almost woke my family up by yelling “they traded Dylan!” and then I got really emotional and wrote this wow. 
> 
> So this is my first story on AO3 so some things about me:  
> -My name is Cris  
> -I’m a huge Leafs fan but not the type that goes around yelling that the leafs are gonna trade William Nylander and win the cup all the while screaming that MARNER is worth 10million per and that honestly believes Matthews is better than McDavid (though don’t get me wrong though, Matts is incredible)  
> -highkey ship lotsa hockey pairs and I sometimes write because I can’t find fanfics of certain things I want to read (I.e the extremely rare pair one coming up)
> 
> Addition: I wrote this at like 12am when I just found out about the trade but tbh I feel like Dylan’s just gonna be like damn well at least I might actually get ice time in Chicago and Brinksy’s there *shrug*
> 
> If you want to hear me cry about the leafs, Dylan Strome or just life in general, find me on twitter @ThereGoesFreddy


End file.
